


Blood Magic

by MatrixNova, SonicStar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Salem, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possession, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicStar/pseuds/SonicStar
Summary: Salem has a sexual thirst that she can’t quench. In order to fulfill her desires, she needs to inhabit/possess a body to explore her desires. Luckily, when she finds Ruby Rose to possess her, Ruby is more than willing to volunteer.





	1. Cover Image

                                                              


	2. The Witch Meets The Rose

This story's plot and name were given to me by SonicStar on a comment in the Lust Reaper. This is my second smut fiction. I hope people like it.  A shout out to SonicStar for inspiring the idea for this smut fiction. I hope you like Blood Magic like you like the Lust Reaper.

Salem was in her chambers in her castle. For a long time, she knew that she had very strong sexual urges. However, she managed to keep them down for years, but recently it had gotten to the point where they were uncontrollable. Now she had to take care of these urges whenever she could.

"Oh! Oh yes!" Salem moaned loudly to herself as she was on her large, queen size bed fingering her starving pussy. This had been going on for a good four months. She couldn't find enough to fully satisfy herself. This caused her to become more irritable.

She then used her magic to create a cock for herself and started stroking it vigorously. She thought it would take a short time, but not only would it take longer, she would be constantly interrupted. When she finally would cum, it would be less than the amount she produces. The last time she able to fully satisfy herself was four months ago. So needless to say, she was really pent up. This only caused her to stroke her cock even faster until she finally came, sending a copious amount of cum onto the bed, some of it spilling onto the floor. When her cock stopped, Salem laid back on her bed, panting like crazy. "Finally. I've been waiting for that." She moaned. However, she looked at her cock and saw it was still very hard and throbbing. This sort of pissed Salem off.

"Enough of this." She said angrily.

She suddenly teleported out of her castle to take a long walk in the Emerald Forest. Little did she know she would gain a new experience that she'd never felt before.

* * *

 

Ruby was walking around in the forest, taking time to herself. However, the real reason she was walking around the forest on a misty morning was because she wanted time to 'play' with herself. Ruby had been starting to feel sexual urges, and her teammates were to blame.

First, there was her sister Yang Xiao Long. Her body was near perfection to her. She wanted to suck on her supple breasts, stroke her luscious golden yellow hair, and make all kinds of rough play and rough love over and over again.

Then, there was Blake Belladonna and her infamous bellabooty. She's always dreamed of marking that beautiful ass, spanking it and take Blake from behind just to see that ass all the time. A problem with that was that she didn't have a cock, so that was kind of impossible. Her tits weren't bad either.

Last but not least was Weiss Schnee. Even though her chest was basically an ironing board and her ass was pretty much non-existent, her petite figure was still cute enough to fawn over. She wanted to dominate her so badly.

Once she found a nice, secluded spot, Ruby set down her weapon and stuff, took off her leggings, and started to finger herself. She moaned in pleasure as she was finally able to find the time to pleasure herself. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head while fingering her dripping cunt. "Oh, Oum yes!" She moaned. This went on for three minutes, using her semblance to slowly increase her speed. "Oh Oum! I-I'm cumming!" She screamed. Soon, her pussy juices came flowing out like a stream onto the forest floor. She was panting heavily. "That feels so much better." She breathed.

Meanwhile, Salem was just walking around in the forest when she suddenly heard a noise coming from nearby. She decided to check it out for herself. When she got to the source of the noise, she saw that it was a 15-year old girl with short hair 'playing' with herself. Did she have the same uncontrollable urges as her. After a few minutes of thinking, she decided to talk to this girl.

Ruby was still recovering from her orgasm and didn't notice a presence walking towards her. Salem stopped walking when she just inches away from the girl. She then knelt down and asked her "Hello?"

Ruby turned her head and saw the pale, white-skinned, red-eyed woman. "Aaahhhh!" She screamed out loud and tried to get up, but she had no feelings in her legs still.

"Ssshhh." Salem said, trying to calm the girl down. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

Hearing that made Ruby calm down. "You're not gonna hurt me?" She asked.

"Of course not." Salem answered. I just want to know what you are doing out here."

"I-I-I was pleasing myself." Ruby stuttered.

"Pleasing yourself?" Salem asked.

"Y-Yes."

"To be honest, I was actually trying to please myself before coming here, but I need to possess/inhabit an actual living body to get the full sexual experience." Salem explained.

"You need to inhabit a body? Will you replace that person's soul?"

"No! Just share the body."

"Then...possess me!"

"What?"

"I told you, possess me. I think I have the same issues that you do. If you possess me, we can fulfill our deepest desires together!"

Salem thought about it for a minute. _"This girl does seem enthusiastic about this. Maybe this is the best choice for me to satiate my desires."_

"Alright, girl. Prepare to have another presence in your body." Salem said.

Ruby nodded quickly.  Salem then went inside Ruby's body. Ruby's body suddenly started transforming. She became taller, her chest size increased, her hair became longer reaching down to the top of her back, her lips became red as roses, and her clothes morphed to fit her new size. That wasn't all however, her fingernails grew, a little bit of red mixed in with her silver eyes, black schlera appeared on her body, and her clothes became a fusion of Ruby's combat skirt and Salem's dress/gown. Ruby admired her brand new look and loved it. 

"Oh this is going to be fun. Let's talk more while walking." Ruby suggested.

"That's a good idea. By the way, my name is Salem. What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose." Suddenly, Salem emerged from her body and the two started kissing passionately. They both moaned in pleasure, both going to the ground.

Hello, everyone. Like I said, please don't be put off at how short this chapter is along with the lack of smut. This is just the introductory chapter. However, this is the first chapter of Blood Magic. Still, please let me know what you think in the comments. I'm starting out with f/f smut stories.

 

 


	3. Going For The Gold

A couple hours after her amazing sexual experience, Ruby woke up with a sweet and somewhat childish yawn, now with Salem in her body returned to her room, she found that no one was there, after seeing that the coast was clear, Ruby gave the good to go and Salem emerged from her body and sat on one of the beds across from her.

“Oh wow, still need to get used to that.” Ruby said in a joking manner.

“You will child, and i must say, being inside your body is not only pleasurable for the both of us, but we both might starting to find that special sexual experience for us both.” Salem responded.

“Oh, that reminds me of a few things, first, Will that form of us merged like that cause suspicion? Next, How does control of my body work? And Finally, Why can’t I remember all of what happened when you first entered my body?” Ruby asked.

“Ahh, very perceptive, Ruby. First, the form we took can be in your words “Switched On and Off” while at the same time you will still look normal, even while I’m inside your beautiful little body.” This caused Ruby to blush a bit. “Next, Control over your body is shared between us, even while inhabiting/possessing you, and in some situations, if you find yourself stuck in a fight, i can take over for a bit in some situations then return control.” “And finally as for the first experience, i can show you what happened.”

“Really? How?” Ruby asked.

“Like This.” Salem responded. Salem then stood up and walked over to Ruby and placed her forehead against Ruby’s.

* * *

_Alright, girl. Prepare to have another presence in your body." Salem said._

_Ruby nodded rather quickly, after Ruby nodded, both Salem and Ruby undressed so both were stark naked. Salem then walked over to Ruby with some grimm smoke/goo like substance begin to somewhat form from her mouth, pussy and asshole and they start to kiss passionately. Their tongues twirled with each other as the passion between them grew more and more. After a few seconds, the grim substance begins to link the two through their mouths, pussies and asses, causing a mass amounts of pleasure and bliss to travel through Ruby and Salem, after several minutes of sensual sex between the two, Salem begins to fade/meld into Ruby's body._

_After that, Ruby's body suddenly started transforming. She became taller, her chest size increased, her hair became longer reaching down to the top of her back, her lips became red as roses, and her clothes morphed to fit her new size after touching them. That wasn't all however, her fingernails grew, a little bit of red mixed in with her silver eyes, black schlera appeared on her body, and her clothes became a fusion of Ruby's combat skirt and Salem's dress/gown. Ruby admired her brand new look and loved it._

* * *

After it was over, Ruby blushed a deep red quite profusely and couldn’t help but notice that her panties were wet again, making Salem slightly giggle.

“So, now that we’re able to do all those things, what now, is it just the two of us? Or will we be sharing this experience with others?” Ruby asked.

“Oh we will, Ruby, and before you ask, no it won’t be mind control, it will be like emitting aphrodisiac pheromones causing others to want to share in our new beautiful experience.”

Ruby smiled brightly as she got an idea. “Well Yang will be back soon from her workout, maybe she can be the first one.” Ruby suggested.

“Mmmm, an excellent idea Ruby.” Salem responded.

"Well, I've always found her body so alluring, especially with those big, supple, soft boobs." Ruby sighed dreamily. She was drifting into dreamland again when Salem suddenly kissed her on the cheek, snapping her back to reality. Ruby blushed at Salem's action, which she giggled again in response.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps approaching the dorm room.  "It's Yang." Ruby said quickly. As soon as she heard that, Salem immediately retreated back into the little reaper's body. Fortunately, they re-merged mere seconds before Yang walked into the room.  _"There she is."_ Ruby communicating with Salem mentally.  _"Well, what do you think?  Her luscious blonde hair, passionate lilac eyes, supple, soft breasts, thick legs..."_ Salem cut her off before she continued as she was getting very wet and aroused.  _"Your sister is definitely a sight to behold, child."_

"Hey, Rubes." Yang greeted in her usual cheerful tone. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, sis. Just out for a bit." Ruby replied.

"You went out in this fog?" Yang asked shocked.

"Y-Yeah." Ruby stuttered.

"Okay, I kind of want to know why you were..." Yang started, but stopped mid-sentence.

"Yang? What's wrong?" Ruby asked, pretending to be coy.

Yang's eyes were becoming half-lidded. "I-I don't know, sis. S-Something s-smells different in here." She shuddered.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, still being coy.

"I-I mean the smell is turning me on for some reason." Yang continued to shudder. Suddenly, she started to moan in lust and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. While in there, Ruby/Salem conversed mentally again.  _"So, is what Yang's feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac pheromones?"_ Ruby asked.

 _"Yes, child. That's exactly what this is. She is becoming very aroused and will only calm down if we appeal to her, sexually."_ Salem explained.

Ruby/Salem sensed Yang in the bathroom still, but fingering herself to try and rid herself of the growing heat in her crotch, but it only proceeded to increases the heat. Seeing this as a good opportunity, Ruby took the initiative and ran to the bathroom, swinging the door wide open.

"R-Ruby!" Yang shouted. "What're you do..." She didn't get to finish as Ruby smashed her lips onto her own. Yang's eyes shot wide open in surprise at her younger sister's sudden boldness, but seconds later, gave into the pleasurable sensation and receded into the kiss, her eyes fully closed. They both moaned at their kiss as it was chock full of lust and passion. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies to embrace sexually. However, soon, Ruby stopped kissing Yang and led her into the middle of the dorm room, but not before she locked the door.

"R-Ruby..." Yang panted. "What's gotten into you today?"

Ruby giggled. "Let's just say that I've always found you hot in most ways possible." 

"Y-You have?"

"Hell, yeah, and now I'm gonna show you pleasure that you can't imagine." With that, Ruby quickly started fingering Yang's pussy. Yang screamed in ecstasy as her sister's fingers penetrated her. While Yang couldn't see as she was mewling in pleasure, Ruby shifted into her other form, complete with Salem's cock popping out for everyone to see. Ruby/Salem didn't waste any time and shoved her dick in her sister's pussy, making Yang shriek like she was in nirvana. Yang's tits bounced up and down while Ruby/Salem's cock was thrusting in and out like a piston. Yang didn't open her eyes. Ruby/Salem didn't slow down. They didn't do anything but let pleasure overtake them. Hell, they didn't even shout out when they were cumming. Soon, their cock exploded inside Yang's dripping wet pussy, coating it's walls white. This went on for a few minutes as Salem was releasing a few weeks of pent up frustration. Yang was screaming aloud in pure heavenly ecstasy. As soon as she was done, Ruby/Salem shifted back into her human form and stayed in the room, feeling satisfied and refreshed. When Yang woke up groggily, she felt the cum in her pussy and only asked herself "How the fuck is there cum in my pussy?!"

"I'm afraid that would be my doing, child." Salem said out of nowhere. Yang looked up to see a strange, pale woman standing next to Ruby.

"Who the hell are you?!" She shrieked.

"You do not need to know my name, child." Salem replied calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another good one Matrix, glad i could help with this one, Now for those finding this fic, this one is very precious to me because one day at work i was thinking of some RWBY fics of Ruby and Salem, and i thought of a fic of Salem possessing Ruby, and after looking up fics with Ruby and Salem, i soon found The Lust Reaper, and after reading the current chapters at the time, i suggested a filler chapter which helped Matrix out of his writing block, and the rest is history.


	4. Not Quite Black And White

After some minutes of explaining what is going on to Yang, she was still a bit shocked and surprised at what the hell was going on and why her sister was so willing to do this.

“Wait, so Ruby, even after explaining who she is, you're STILL letting her possess your body?” Yang Questioned with concern.

“Not in the sense you mean, I also let her inhabit my body, and we share control, and she can control my body in some situations if she needs to in some situations, like if I need to get out of something.” Ruby responded

“I still don’t know about this Rubes.” Yang said, still expressing concern.

“Plus, you know how sexually frustrated I’ve been, and she’s the same, so this way, both me and Salem are able to satisfy each other so we don’t lose it one day, and come on Yang, we both know how good it felt between us a little while ago.” Ruby said as she leaned a bit towards Yang, cupping her sister’s cheek with her hand.

It was true. Yang did know how sexually frustrated Ruby had been, and the fact that she got almost no privacy only made it worse. Yang blushes and then remembers how wonderful it felt to be fucked by her sister, especially with a real dick too. “Heh, yeah,It was really good, and the pheromones made it feel better.” Yang said while blushing.

“And there will be more of that to come Yang.” Salem said while standing behind Ruby.

“So Salem, now that Yang's with us?” Ruby asked.

“I think it might be time to do the rest of your team, seems after that one with Yang wasn’t enough for us.”

“Yeah, sure, I still feel hot and bothered.” Ruby responded.

“Hey, why don’t I bring Blake here, then Weiss?” Yang asked

“Yeah, You bring Blake, and I’ll take care of Weiss.” Ruby agreed.

So Ruby and Yang, with Salem back in Ruby’s body, went out to look for Blake and Weiss to add to her growing Harem.

_ “So do you have a good idea of where Miss Belladonna could be Ruby?”  Salem asked telepathically _

_ “Yeah, she might be in the library reading some of her own special books which are basically erotic novels, though she’ll be thinking the same about us when we’re done and add her.” Ruby answered. _

_ “Very good child, and I sense that like with your sister, you hold very high feeling of love towards Weiss Schnee.”  Salem teased. _

_ “Oh, oh yes I do, but I just couldn’t tell her how much I love her, I mean she may not be well endowed like Yang or Blake, but It’s just something about her, her beautiful figure, her cute looking eyes and smile, I just want her to know.” Ruby said. _

_ “Well fret not My little Rose, you will get your wish soon.” Salem reassured Ruby. _

_ “Mmmm, thank you Salem, I can’t wait.” Ruby responded with anticipation. _

_ “And that’s not all, afterwards since you fully trust me, even though you know who and what I am, I have a little secret to tell you later Ruby Rose, no spoilers though.” Salem teased again. _

_ “*Giggle* “Well I’m sure It’s a good one.” Ruby said. _

_ “I again must say, being inside your body is quite the experience Ruby.” Salem commented. _

_ “Yeah, me too, and not just that, but having sex with you outside my body is just as good, plus, at times I’ve fantasized a bit of some powerful woman, possessing my body for sexual purposes, and now It’s coming true,” Ruby responded gleefully. _

_ “Glad I could fulfill your fantasy Ruby, now we must focus on adding Blake and Weiss to our group, and don’t fret, we’ll go after Miss Good witch next so we can get away with more, and I’ll have to introduce you to some of my underlings here at Beacon.” Salem said. _

_ “Alright then! Let's do it, and I can’t wait to meet them.” Ruby responded. _

While walking Yang looked at Ruby, “Hey Ruby, I just thought of something.”

“What is it Yang?” Ruby asked.

“Well it just hit me, You a young teen, letting some ancient figure inhabiting/possessing your body, and sharing control, Doesn’t that remind you of a show?” Yang asked.

After about a minute, Ruby smiled, “Oh my Oum your right!” Ruby responded.

_ “Exactly what show are you two talking about Ruby?” Salem asked. _

_ “Oh, I’ll tell ya later, It’s a show that spawned Yang and I’s favorite card came.” Ruby replied. _

_ “Hmm, you’ll have to tell me more about it sometime.” Salem said. _

_ “I will.” Ruby replied. _

After almost ten minutes, Ruby and Yang found the library, once they saw Blake reading one of her books in private and that she was the only one there, Yang locked the door  and they headed to Blake.

“Hi Blake.” Ruby announced.

“Sup.” Yang Added.

Blake looked up, “Oh, hey girls, what are you two doing here, and what’s that sweet smell?”

“Oh. It’s just a new perfume I just started using.” Ruby lied.

“Well, if that’s what it is, it smells really sweet.” Blake complimented.

“Thank you.” Ruby giggled.

Blake was already feeling the effects of the pheromones. "R-Ruby. Why don't we go back to the dorm room?"

"Sure." Ruby said happily.

"I'd love to join you two, but I'm gonna go take a walk." Yang said, walking off, but not before giving Ruby a wink.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ruby and Blake made it back to the dorm room. Blake was shaking a little bit which Ruby noticed.  _"Why is Blake shaking like this?"_ Ruby asked Salem mentally.  _"This can't solely be because of the pheromones, can it?"_

 _"It's not just the pheromones, child. Since miss Belladonna here is a faunus, the pheromones are sending her into a heat period, which makes her more susceptible to them."_ Salem explained.

"R-Ruby." Blake stuttered. "I-I feel really hot."

"What do you..." Ruby didn't get to finish playing coy as Blake tackled her to the floor, straddling her which kept her pinned, and smashed her lips hungrily onto Ruby's. Ruby was surprised for a few seconds at Blake's actions, but found her in heat incredibly arousing and melted into the cat faunus' embrace. Their tongues twirled more aggressively than when Ruby made love to Yang. They wrestled around while making out, their bodies rolling on top of one another, their hands aggressively clawing at each other's bodies. Minutes later, Blake and Ruby had shed their clothing and were on Blake's bed groping each other. Ruby moved to Blake's tits and started suckling on them, making Blake mewl in pleasure. "F-Fuck, Ruby. How are you s-so g-good at this.?" She moaned. "I had practice." Ruby moaned before smashing her lips onto Blake's again. Blake was essentially drowning in pleasure due to being in heat because of the pheromones. Soon, Ruby had shifted into her other form, and her cock was fully erect. Blake noticed this and stopped kissing, a strand of saliva connecting them before it broke. She felt the erection and formed a grin.

"My, my, Ruby." Blake grinned while stroking Ruby's cock. "I didn't know you were packing this."

"Oh, gods, Blake." Ruby moaned. "Don't stop."

Blake obliged, continuing to stroke Ruby's cock. Soon, she wrapped her lips around her dick and was bobbing her head back and forth. Ruby couldn't keep her voice, and was moaning at Blake's actions. Ruby could feel herself reaching her limit fast and grabbed Blake's head, forcefully bobbing it faster. In a couple minutes, Ruby was cumming down Blake's throat. Blake didn't object and savored the taste of Ruby's cum. When Ruby was finished, Blake stopped sucking her cock with a pop and saw that Ruby was still hard. 

"I see that wasn't enough." Blake smirked.

"I need your bellabooty." Ruby/Salem moaned.

Ruby and Blake were back on Blake's bed with Ruby pounding her soaking wet pussy. Suddenly, Ruby was spanking Blake's flawless ass, making it jiggle and redder with every smack. This made Blake mewl loudly with pleasure. Ruby almost felt like she was in nirvana with her cock in Blake's cunt. The cat faunus's tits jiggled and bounced around as Ruby pounded her. From Blake's look on her face, she was enjoying this immensely. "Blake! I'm, I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted. "Squirt it all in me, Ruby! I want it! I want your cum!" Blake shrieked. Ruby did just that and her cock spewed cum, painting Blake's cunt with a thick coat of white with her cum. Blake's tongue rolled out of her mouth while her eyes partially rolled into the back of her head. When Ruby pulled out, she changed back while Blake laid down with her ass sticking high in the air. 

"F-F-Fuck, Ruby. That was electric." Blake shuddered.

"I'm glad you liked it." Ruby/Salem said. "Now let's get you to bed."

* * *

Yang was walking around when she found Weiss in the training room, practicing her glyphs. Recomposing herself, she walked up to her. "What's up, Ice Queen." She said.

Weiss got irritated at Yang's nickname, but quickly composed herself. "Yes, Yang?" She asked.

"Whoa! Chill out there. Ruby actually wants to show you something back at the dorm room." Yang said.

Weiss sighed at hearing that. "What does she want to show me?"

"You'll have to come to the dorm and find out for yourself." Yang said starting to walk back to the dorm room with Weiss in tow.

* * *

Soon, Yang and Weiss were in the dorm room and saw that Blake was sleeping peacefully in bed and Ruby just came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. "Hey, Weiss." She smiled.

Weiss had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Alright, Ruby. W-What do y-you want t-to show me?" Weiss asked.

"I want to show you this." Ruby answered. Suddenly, she shifted into her other form, making Weiss's jaw drop in shock and surprise. "Ruby! What is this?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Ruby/Salem asked.

"I-I-I..." Before Weiss could say anything else, Ruby smashed her lips onto hers. Weiss's eyes widened in shock that her teammate was kissing her outright. How was she supposed to react to this? However, the pheromones were taking effect and she receded into the embrace. Weiss then wrapped her dainty arms around Ruby's body with Ruby copying the action. Both were melting into each other's making out. Weiss, surprisingly was giving much passion into her kiss. Ruby noticed this and smiled at her boldness. Soon, Ruby and Weiss were moaning loudly when suddenly the latter started groping Ruby's ass which made the little reaper squeak and jump. Ruby then pushed Weiss onto her back on the floor. Not so subtly though, Ruby shoved her dick inside the heiress, making her shriek in pain/pleasure. Ruby/Salem moaned at the tightness of Weiss's pussy. Then, she started thrusting, the petite body moving in junction. Weiss's eyes had already rolled into the back of her head due to the pheromones. It wasn't long before Weiss was submerged in the arousal of the pheromones's effects. "Weiss! I'm going to fill you up!" Ruby/Salem shouted. Without thinking, Weiss shouted "Do it, Ruby! I need your cum! I need you, Ruby!" "I LOVE YOU!!!!" They both shouted at the exact same time. Ruby's cock exploded wending wave after wave of euphoria through Weiss's body. She screamed loudly as she was gently let down on the floor. A few minutes later, Weiss was waking up groggily while Blake was awake and refreshed.

"Wake up, child." Salem said, gently caressing her cheek.

Weiss's eyes opened up to see Salem standing next to Ruby and Yang. All Blake and Weiss could say were "Who are you?"


	5. Charming The Professor

At Beacon Academy, it was almost midnight, and everyone was asleep, that is, except for the dorm room of Team RWBY. As Yang, Blake and Weiss were deep in sleep, with Yang having removed a bit of her blanket in her sleep with a bit of drool on her pillow, Blake, lightly clutching her pillow and her cat ear twitching once in a while, and Weiss sleeping with a little Ruby plushie made my Ruby with Salem's guidance against her cheek. In the bed above, Ruby and Salem were together with Salem thrusting in and out of Ruby's pussy, with Ruby trying not to be too loud to wake up the others, and after climaxing in her pussy, Salem and Ruby laid together with their hands on each other's cheek, staring into each other's eyes,

"Thanks Salem, because of you, I was able to not just satiate my sexual frustration, but also being able to express my love to Yang, Blake and mostly Weiss." Ruby said with a cute smile.

 "I'm really glad I could help, but also, you were able to help me in the same way Ruby." Salem said with a smile.

 The two then kissed for quite a while then separating.

 "I think after some time, Yang and I need to introduce you to our mom's, Yang's, Raven, and Mine, Summer." Ruby proposed.

 "Oh, that won't be necessary child, I am already familiar with Summer and Raven, as Raven tried to help satiate my sexual needs but she couldn't, then I met Summer, though she was not able to help satisfy my sexual urges fully by not being able to be in her body, she did tell me some things that were helpful." Salem responded.

 After hearing this, Ruby's face and eyes gleamed, and her mind was racing as to what to have her mother participate in with her and Salem.

 "Ooooo, I can't wait for us to have fun with them together." Ruby said.

 "I know you will." Salem said.

After that, Ruby and Salem shared another kiss, with Salem merging/fading back into Ruby's body, as Salem was able to go to sleep both in an actual bed, and while inside Ruby, doing so in her mind, and Ruby turning over and pulling her sheet and blanket up a bit so fully cover herself except for her head and drifted away into sleep. 

* * *

 The next day, after having fun with the others in their merged form, Ruby and Salem went out to see who else they could have fun with.

_"So Salem, who do you think we should have fun with next?" Ruby asked telepathically._

_"Hmm, I think our next best move should be to make sure that we should do some one who would let us get away with satisfying our needs more." Salem responded._

 " _Mmmmm, OOo, maybe Professor Goodwitch, she's the vice-principle of Beacon." Ruby suggested._

_"Yes, with her on our side, we will be able to add more to have fun with." Salem agreed._

_"Mmmmmm, I'm practically shaking with anticipation of adding more girls to our little group." Ruby said._

_"I'm somewhat still surprised that even after learning who I am, and letting me share/posses your body, your surprisingly on board with conquering with me." Salem wondered._

_"Well, I guess I just happened to fall under your witch's spell." Ruby teased._

  _*Giggles* "Well, even after Ozpin had ended my first and second attempt to make a world where others should be free to show this amount of love for each other was "Too Vulgar" for his taste so he took it upon himself to see it come to an end once and for all, but my Mothers, Light and Dark did not want to see my vision end, so they made me immortal and cursed him." Salem retorted._

" _Well, I'll be sure that this time, you wont be alone, this time, your with me and we have Crimson Witch as well." Ruby added._

 " _Crimson? Witch?" Salem asked._

 " _Yeah, It's a working name for our merged form." Ruby answered._

 " _Hmm, Interesting name." Salem said._

  _"Yeah, still brainstorming that, but for now, we should continue with adding Glynda." Ruby suggested._

  _"I agree child, let us proceed." Salem agreed._

* * *

 Ruby and Salem after a few minutes, arrived at Glynda's office and walked in. Glynda had looked up to see who it was and sat back up in her chair.

 "Hello Miss Rose, Is there something I can help you with?" Glynda asked.

Ruby sat down in a chair in front of her desk and had her hands folded in her lap.

"Well Miss Goodwitch, you see, there's this new friend I made, but she's a bit shy and I was wondering if you could help her out, and I think she could really need it."

Glynda was a tiny bit surprised, but immediately then smiled.

"Of course Miss Rose, where would this friend of yours be?"

"Oh, I'll show you."

After saying that, Ruby, unbeknownst to Glynda, was emitting her new pheromones.

Glynda then looked around as she smelled the sweet aroma in the air and at the same time, made her a bit hot and bothered.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Ruby rhetorically asked.

Glynda had unbuttoned her top.

_"Mmm, seems Miss Goodwitch has quite a bit of sexual frustration, most likely from her position of vice-principle with very little time to satiate her urges herself." Salem commented to Ruby._

I-I don't know what's seem to come over me, I, I just for some reason feel hot." Glynda proclaimed.

"Well, I think that me and my new friend I talked about can help with that." Ruby said.

Glynda looked up with her eyes half lidded,and had then seen Ruby and Salem's merged form, Crimson Witch.

"Wh-Wh-What? What Is this M-M-Miss Rose?" Glynda said as she was loosing control.

Ruby/Salem as Crimson Witch, then sped around and planted a long deep kiss on Glynda's lips, laying her on her desk.

"Here, let us help you with your urges." Ruby/Salem said.

With the pheromones taking full effect, Ruby/Salem in and Glynda continued to passionately make out with Glynda wrapping her arms and legs around Ruby/Salem for a few minutes. "Ahh, this feels wrong, but feels so good." Glynda heavily breathed. "Well It's about to get better Glynda." Ruby/Salem said. After saying that, Ruby/Salem emitted their new dick and inserted it into Glynda's pussy, sending Glynda into euphoric bliss, "Oooohhhhh, Your Pussy Feels So Gooood! Ruby/Salem said loudly. Ruby/Salem then began thrusting in and out of Glynda's pussy. "AHhhh! Yes! Pound Me! Pound My Pussy Ruby! Give It To Meeee!!" Glynda shouted. "I will soon enough." Ruby/Salem said. As Ruby/Salem continued to pound Glynda, Glynda lowered her arms and groped Ruby/Salem's Butt cheeks and Ruby/Salem moved her hands to groping Glynda's breasts. After almost ten minutes, Ruby/Salem's dick exploded inside Glynda, sending both Ruby/Salem and Glynda into climax filled bliss, causing a slight but noticeable bulge on Glynda's lower region. Ruby/Salem pulled out with the cum oozing out of Glynda's pussy, which then their Crimson Witch form shifted back into Ruby and Salem emerged from Ruby's body and both then were fully clothed. After a couple minutes, Glynda regained herself, and got back on her feet, she then after re-dressing herself and composing herself, then saw Salem standing next to Ruby and was both a bit confused and concerned.

"Ruby, who is this?" Glynda asked.

Salem then took a few steps forward. 

"My name is Salem, Glynda Goodwitch."

Ruby took a step forward,

"And she's the friend I was talking about, and there are things she can tell you about who she is." Ruby added.

"As well as, things that you don't fully know about Ozma, or as you and everyone else knows as Ozpin." Salem calmly said.

"Yeeeaahhhhhh, It's quite the story Miss Goodwitch." Ruby said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Folks, SonicStar here, Here it is, another Blood Magic Chapter, though unlike the previous chapters, which were started by me as rough drafts for each chapter and then later completed by Matrix, this time, I decided to write this one while Matrix writes more for his like The Lust Reaper, which ARE being worked on so don't worry about those. Hope you all like this chapter, leave comments on what you think and please feel free to leave some ideas for later ones, like The Lust Reaper, the next two will be the order of Pyrrah and then Nora, So expect to see those in the future, And for the merged form of Ruby and Salem (Crimson Rose) is a working title, Might keep it, Might not, let me know what you think of the name, and if I should keep it as is, or change it but still somewhat matching Ruby and Salem. Also SSup, a friend of Matrix and I is doing some Fics of his own, with one inspired by The Lust Reaper as well as Blood Magic, so please hop on over to his page on AO3 and show him some support and hope you like his fics. See You All Next time. - SonicStar.


	6. The Crimson Witch vs. The Invincible Spartan

The next day, Ruby, Salem (still in her body) were in Glynda's office were discussing on how to proceed in bringing the others to Salem and Ruby's side. 

"I'm still having some trouble processing that Ozpi- I mean Ozma, Is responsible for the way things are, I mean, able to basically tearing the world just because of seeing the love Salem was spreading as "Too Vulgar and Disgusting That Needed To Be Dealt With." Glynda said as she had her fingers on each side of her head.

" **Yes, though sad, it is true Miss Goodwitch, that is why Ruby is aiding me in my mission to re-unite the world in love and to gather the four relics in order to summon my mothers The Goddess Of Light and The Goddess Of Dark back to our world."** Salem said as she was speaking through Ruby though still using Ruby's voice though sounding the tiniest bit mature by a year or two.

_"Salem,I think I have an idea that Miss Goodwitch might agree with, let's switch."_ _Ruby psychically communicated with Salem._

Ruby and Salem switched control of her body back to herself.

"Miss Goodwitch, I think I have an idea on who to add to our group next." Ruby spoke in her regular voice.

"I would like to hear Miss Rose, and rest assured, with me on your and Salem's side, you should be able to get away with more though there's still Ozp- Ozma." Glynda said.

Ruby clapped her hands together, "Well, I was thinking of starting with Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"Mmm, a very good start Ruby, Miss Pyrrha Nikos is a good choice to start with her excellent fighting skills."

_"Indeed, I agree with Miss Goodwitch, I know how prestigious and great the fighting skills of the young Nikos are." Salem psychically said to Ruby._

_"Then It's decided.." Ruby psychically said._

Ruby stood up, "We're gonna go for Pyyrha." Ruby said with confidence.

Glynda then hugged Ruby with her face in Glynda's chest, "Have fun Ruby, though be careful because of Ozma, and Miss Nikos is currently in the training room, that's where you'll find her. Glynda told her.

"Thanks Miss Goodwitch, We will." Ruby gleefully said.

After that, Ruby with Salem left Glynda's office and preceded to the training room where Pyyrha was training and practicing her fighting skills.

_"So Ruby," Salem psychically communicated, "Any thought on how to bring Miss Nikos into our fold"?_

_"Well, Pyrrha does like to keep her skills up, like Weiss, so maybe slowly breaking her guard through the pheromones in combination with Crimson Witch with you and me switching control at times." Ruby explained._

_"Mmmmm, Ingenious Ruby, Who knew you could have a very naughty clever mind." Salem teased._

_"Well, possibly you Salem, you probably figured it out after being inside by body, being able to enter my mind like while resting." Ruby teased back._

Salem playfully giggled at Ruby's comment.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby with Salem had come to the door to the training room,

_"So, ready Salem?" Ruby psychically asked._

_"Indeed I am Ruby, let us seduce and corrupt Pyrrha Nikos." Salem responded._

Ruby with Salem entered the training room, there they saw Pyrrha, finishing off some training bots and some captured grimm used for training huntsmen and huntresses.

Ruby was watching Pyrrha as she was about done, looking at her admiring fit figure, her kicks and punches accompanied with how she wielded her spear/rifle and shield against the bots and grimm.

Ruby then sported a sly grin,

_"So, like what you see Salem?" Ruby asked._

_"Oh yes, her deep red hair, emerald eyes, her fit physique, but not like Yang's, her supple breasts hugged by her armor." Salem responded._

While Salem described Pyrrha, she then noticed that Ruby's panties were starting to get wet.

_"Oh, my apologies Ruby, seems while lost in admiring Pyrrha, I must have made you wet."_

_"No worries Salem, I guess that's what happens when two share a body, not that I mind, I do love your lovely embraces when we make love, and when your in my body." Ruby said with arousal._

_"Indeed, Now, we should proceed with Miss Nikos." Salem said._

_"Right." Ruby responded._

After Pyrrha had finished, Ruby had walked closer to the ring,

"Hey Pyrrha!" Ruby greeted.

Pyrrha turned and smiled,

"Oh, Hello Ruby, nice to see you." Pyrrha greeted.

"Hi Pyrrha, Nice to see you too." Ruby returned.

"Hey Pyrrha, since you just finished off these bots and grimm, would it be ok if we spared a bit to help pass the time?"Ruby asked.

"Of course, I would like to." Pyrrha answered.

"All Right!" Ruby gleed.

Ruby and Pyrrha were a good distance away in the arena, weapons as well as their fists and feet ready.

_"Ready Salem?" Ruby asked._

_"I'm ready Ruby." Salem replied._

_"Can't wait to see you take control of my body at times." Ruby said._

Soon, Ruby and Pyrrha were going at it, soaring with their weapons, Ruby making swipes and cleaves with her Crescent Rose with Pyrrha using almost perfect dodges, side steps and using her shield to block most of the swipes and cleaves. this went on for ten minutes, while at the same time, while Ruby was focusing on Pyrrha, Salem, inside Ruby commanded her body to begin releasing and emitting the pheromones, slowly but surly beginning to effect her. Then both Ruby and Pyrrha then took a few second time out for a quick drink of water, then they set their weapons down and headed back on to the arena.

_"Whew, this is some workout, ready to tag in Salem?" Ruby asked._

_"Mmmm, Indeed Ruby." Salem alluringly replied._

_"Ok, have fun." Ruby psychically gleed._

Then with that, Ruby switched control of her body over to Salem, with Salem now full possessing and taking control of Ruby's body.

_"Mmm, Never get tired of that." Ruby said._

_"Neither do I, now just sit back and enjoy the show, then we'll become Crimson Witch and turn her to our side." Salem said._

_"Mmmmmmm, Oh yes, that will be fun, and after Pyrrha, we can go for Nora Valkyrie next, but let's focus on Pyrrha first." Ruby said._

_"I agree Ruby." Salem agreed._

"Ok Ruby, ready for hand to hand now?"

**"I am Pyrrha, let's continue."** Salem said with Ruby's voice but sounding the tiniest bit mature by a year or two, but Pyrrha didn't noticed.

The two then engaged each other trading many blows and kicks, Salem as Ruby made several quick punches with catching Pyrrha somewhat by surprise, Pyrrha held up her arms to guard her face but some blows were able to get her on her cheeks an her shoulders.

" *HUFF* Good one Ruby." Pyrrha complemented.

**"Thanks Pyrrha, your not doing so bad your self."** Salem as Ruby replied.

Pyrrha then lunged forward and barraging Salem as Ruby with many quick punches and kicks, but Salem as Ruby was able to block them, then quickly sped behind Pyrrha and lightly shoved her forward, while this was going on, the pheromones were somewhat beginning to take effect, but Pyrrha was still able to maintain herself but also getting somewhat hotter little by little, which Pyrrha dismissed as just her body's natural reaction to long exercise.

_"Huh, the aphrodisiac pheromones look like there starting to take effect, but Pyrrha is still going, that's some will." Ruby said telepathically._

_"Yes, she will indeed make a fine addition to the ranks, and it seems she's brushing off the hot effects of the aphrodisiac pheromones." Salem replied telepathically._

_"Looks like she thinks it's her body's natural reaction to the heat generated by exercise." Ruby added._

_"Too bad for her as this spar wont be going on for much longer." Salem said back._

As they continued, Pyrrha was looking a bit more exhausted but was still capable,

_*How? How is Ruby able to do all this? I know she's capable, but how did she get this good?*_ Pyrrha thought to herself.

_"Wow Salem, I didn't know that you were a good fighter." Ruby said psychically said._

_"Oh yes, when i was little and with tan skin, one of my mother's the Goddess of Light taught me on how to fight in hand to hand."  Salem replied._

As time went on, both combatants were beginning to get tired, Pyrrha more so, which both Ruby and Salem noticed,

_"Guess It's time Salem." Ruby said._

_"Indeed it is." Salem agreed._

As Pyrrha lunged a punch, Salem as Ruby easily dodged and came up behind her, locking her arms in hers,

**"This was fun Pyrrha Nikos, but It's about time for the real fun to begin little spartan."** Salem as Ruby said.

"OGH, What do..You..Mean?" Pyrrha wondered as the Pheromones began to take full effect.

"Wh-Wh-Why do I...f-f-feel...hot?" Pyrrha panted.

**"Oh, those would be our aphrodisiac pheromones taking full effect, making your body hot with sexual longing."** Salem as Ruby explained.

"Ou-Our a-aphrodisiac pheromones? W-Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

_"Oh yeah, It's time to make her ours, time for Crimson Witch." Ruby psychically said."_

_"I agree Ruby, time for Crimson Witch again." Sale psychically agreed._

**This is what I mean by We."** Ruby as Salem said. As she said that, she let go of Pyrrha, and transformed, She became taller, her chest size increased, her hair became longer reaching down to the top of her back with shades of silver and red, her lips became red as roses, her nails turned dark red, and her clothes morphed to fit her new size after touching them. That wasn't all however, her fingernails grew, a little bit of red mixed in with her silver eyes, black sclera appeared on her body, and her clothes became a fusion of Ruby's combat skirt and Salem's dress/gown.

"W-W-Wh-Wh-What? What is this? Pyrrha flabbergasted.

_**"Mmmmm, Like our merged form? Ruby named this form of ours, Crimson Witch, and we'll use this sexy form of ours to show you to a blissful world of** _ **_pleasure."_ ** **_Crimson Witch said alluringly._ **

Pyrrha was still frozen, then she unknowingly started to finger herself,

"Wha? Why am I..? Pyrrha gasped.

As Pyrrha was fingering herself, Crimson Witch used Salem's magic to magically remove both of their clothes, and growing their thick and long dick in full view. This made Pyrrha's eyes widen and still fingering her pussy.

**_"Hmmm, Don't worry Pyrrha, let us help you."_ ** **_Crimson Witch said seductively._**

Crimson Witch then kissed and locked lips with Pyrrha, as this went on, Pyrrha was soon embracing Ruby and Salem as Crimson Rose, Crimson Rose, while still kissing Pyrrha on the lips, was using one hand to fully grope her breasts, and the other to grope her butt-cheeks.

Crimson Witch then moved back, turning Pyrrha onto a doggy-style position, she lined their long dick to Pyrrha's pussy, with a hungry smile,

**_"Ready for this long dick Pyrrha?"_**   Crimson Witch asked sultry?

Pyrrha turned her head, filled with longing lust in her eyes, her C-Cup breasts hanging freely,

"Yes! Yes Please Fuck Me! Fuck Me Silly Mistress!" Pyrrha proclaimed.

_"Ooooo, Mistress, I think I like The sound of that."_ _Ruby said._

_"Mmmm yes I like that too." Salem replied._

**_"Mmmmmm, As you..WISH!"_** Crimson Witch said, she plunged their dick deep into Pyrrha's pussy. She then began thrusting in and out, sending both in to pleasure. 

**_"Oh Pyrrha! Your Pussy Feels SO GOOD!!" Crimson Rose Shouted._ **

"OH YES! YOUR DICK FEELS AMAZING!! PLEASE FUCK ME LIKE AN ANIMAL!! TURN ME INTO ONE OF YOUR FUCK-TOYS!!" Pyrrha shouted.

_"Well, how about that Salem, Seems Pyrrha look like she actually wanted to be corrupted and added to our harem." Ruby stated._

_"I agree Ruby, seems the so called "Invincible Spartan" Pyrrha Nikos, seen as beautiful and commanding, secretly wanted to be dominated." Salem assessed._

Crimson Witch had been thrusting faster and harder and deeper into Pyrrha's pussy, which had been going on for nearly ten minutes, then, she turned Pyrrha on her back with her legs spread, her hands grabbing onto Pyrrha's hips and continued to thrust deep into her pussy. Pyrrha had continued to grope her own breasts,

"Oh Yes! Fuck Me! Pound Me! Fill Me! Pyrrha shouted.

this continued for ten more minutes with both girls reaching their limits,

"R-R-Ruby! Crimson Witch! I-I-I'm Cumming!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

_**"I'm Cumming Too Pyrrha!" Crimson Witch shouted in glee.** _

"Oh Yes! Shoot your load deep inside me!" Pyrrha shouted in pleasure.

_**"Ugh! Yes! Take My Cum Pyrrhhhaaaaa!!!" Crimson Witch shouted in glee.** _

"Ooohhh Yeeeessssss!!" Pyrrha shouted in pleasure.

Crimson Witch then unleashed a massive load of cum deep into Pyrrha's pussy filling her to the brim, sending them all into pleasurable ecstasy. Pyrrha came too, releasing juices from her pussy on to the floor and over Crimson Witch's huge dick. After they had finished from their blissful sexual high, Crimson Witch removed their dick from Pyrrha's pussy with cum gushing out on to the floor. Pyrrha turned around and cleaned Crimson Witch's dick, this surprised the Ruby part of Crimson Witch,

_"Well, look at that Salem, Pyrrha Nikos, The "Invincible Spartan", is willingly cleaning our dick." Ruby commented psychically._

_"Seems that she's not just turned, but also seems she's to like being turned into a fuck pet to us." Salem psychically agreed._

_**"Mmmm, So Pyrrha, how does it feel to be a member of our lovely family?" Crimson Witch said sultry.** _

Pyrrha had gotten up and bowed,

"It feels wonderful and beautiful Mistresses." Pyrrha

_**"Good Pyrrha, good, now I want you to do something for us." Crimson Witch said.** _

"What do you ask Mistresses?" Pyrrha asked.

_**"Before we separate to introduce you to Salem, We would like to see the combative abilities of our merged from." Crimson Witch said.** _

_**"So, Will you indulge us?"** _

"Y-Yes Mistresses." Pyrrha bowed.

Both Crimson Witch and Pyrrha positioned themselves a good distance away, and fully clothed again, the proceeded the sparring lesson, Crimson Witch lunged in quick and began a bunch of quick punches and kicks, Pyrrha was able to block some of them but was hit some times in the abdominal region but was able to take it, and a punch to the face, she was able to take it as well. Pyrrha was then handed her spear/rifle and was told to try and hit Crimson Witch, Pyrrha did as she was told, and no matter how much she tried, she wasn't able to hit her as Crimson Witch was able to dodge each shot using Ruby's speed.

_"Hmm, Seems we're able to use your speed semblance while merged." Salem stated._

_"Well I guess that's what's to be expected from a merged form, the combinations of both partner's abilities." Ruby agreed._

Pyrrha switched her rifle to it's spear mode and made many swipes to Crimson Witch but managed to easily dodged and side-stepped and blocked each swipes and attacks.

_**"Fast, and Agile. Very good, not bad." Crimson Witch stated.** _

"Very Amazing Mistresses." Pyrrha said in admiration.

_"Hey Salem, I think It's time to introduce you to Pyrrha and give her the lowdown on what's going on." Ruby psychically said."_

_"Yes, you have a point Ruby." Salem agreed._

After a several seconds, Crimson Witch had turned back into Ruby, then Salem had then emerged from Ruby's body,

"Hello Pyrrha Nikos, my name is Salem, the one who has been sharing Ruby's body and the one who Ozma or you know as Ozpin would say as evil, but the opposite is true, Tell me young Nikos, Do you know about the stories of The 2 Sisters? The Man with Two Souls, The Woman In The Tower?" Salem had said and asked.

"Yes." Pyrrha answered.

"Well, It's all true, the 2 Sisters, are my mothers, The Goddesses Of Light And Dark, The Woman In The Tower was me, in an attempt to hide me from Ozma, The Man with Two Souls is Ozma, after Ozpin had ended my first and second attempt to make a world where others should be free to show this amount of love for each other was "Too Vulgar" for his taste so he took it upon himself to see it come to an end once and for all, but my Mothers, Light and Dark did not want to see my vision end, so they made me immortal and cursed him." Salem explained.

After hearing this, Pyrrha dropped,

"So, So, So, All was a lie? Ozpin is the real reason why this world is the way it is? That's Why the moon is shattered? That's why there aren't any Goddesses in this world?" Pyrrha exasperated.

"Yes Pyrrha, It's all true." Salem said.

"So that's why Salem and I have been recruiting to take Ozpin down and restore the world to how it was, people and faunus together in free ways to show their love to one another and harmony." Ruby added.

After some time, Pyrrha stood back up with her arms crossed,

"Well, Ruby, Salem, my mistresses, count me in, I will aid you two and the others in any way I can." Pyrrha said stoically.

Ruby and Salem smiled,

"Thanks Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"Indeed, that means a lot." Salem added.

After some time of cleaning up the floor of the arena, Salem re-merged into Ruby's body and she and Pyrrha left the training room,

_Oh Ruby as so Ozpin doesn't see what else happened in there, i telepathically told Miss Goodwitch to take care of the recordings, so no-one else will know about what happened." Salem psychically said._

_"Oh, well that's good, I just thought of that, Thanks for that." Ruby thanked._

_"Your welcome My Little Reaper." Salem said playfully._

After some time, Ruby and Pyrrha separated to their own dorms,

"See ya later Pyrrha." Ruby waved.

"Same to you Ruby." Pyrrha did the same.

_"Mistresses"_ Pyrrha muttered to her self as her pussy got a bit wet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby and Salem got back to their dorm, in forming her team that Pyrrha had just been turned over to their side.

"Awesome, we've got another one." Yang enthusiastically said.

"Yeah, that's one more." Blake added.

"I had no doubt you would Ruby." Weiss said holding her Ruby plushie.

Salem re-emerged from her body and sat on a bed,

"And our group will continue to grow, as well as I also have some of my subordinates already here at Beacon, and I'll be sure to introduce you to them Ruby." Salem said.

Ruby sat on the bed too,

"Ooo, I can't wait." Ruby said gleefully.

"Hey, we have a free period, why don't we have some fun?" Weiss suggested.

"Good Idea My Little Snowflake." Ruby cooed at Weiss which caused her to blush.

After several minutes, they were all naked and Ruby and Salem merged into Crimson Witch and proceeded to fuck the rest of Team RWBY, as well as Salem fucking Ruby for as much as their free period.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Glynda's office, she was doing her regular business, as vice-principle, as well as taking the recording of what went on in the training room, and edited the rest of the footage and placed what went on in one of her pockets to hand to Ruby later. 

After a few minutes, a screen on her computer appeared and the image of Ozpin appeared, 

"Hello Glynda." Ozpin greeted.

"Hello Ozpin." Glynda greeted as she was finishing something.

"Glynda, while heading back to my office after getting some coffee from the staff room, I noticed that Miss Rose had just leaved your office, is everything alright?" Ozpin stated.

"Oh yes, Seems Miss Rose had told me that she had made a new friend and came to me for help as her friend is quite shy and did't want to bother you as she thought you would be too busy with something else, so she decided to come to me, and I think it went well, I hope to meet them soon." Glynda said.

"Seems that in times like these, we need more friends, I hope that I'm able to find the time to meet them too." Ozpin said.

"Well, It seems I'm getting another call fro Ironwood, I'll leave you to your business."

"Have fun." Glynda said sarcastically.

The screen of Ozpin switched off, and Glynda smirked,

"Hmmph, Idiot, he'll pay for his crimes." Glynda said with some agitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, Sorry this one took some time to write, just some other stuff been working on, and writer's block, but I want to give a shout out to SSup, after asking him for ideas for this chapter and for Nora's which is next, he gave them to me which helped this chapter and next chapter big time, so thanks man. And I've been wonder how to do some of the dialogue, but I was able to figure it out for nice touches. See you all in the next one - Sonic Star.


	7. The Völva Enchants The Valkyrie

Over the next couple of days, Ruby, Salem in her body were talking to Pyrrha about how to go about bringing Nora into their fold.

"So Pyrrha, you'r teammates and roommates with Nora, what do you think is the best way to bring her to my and Salem's side"? Ruby asked.

Pyrrha, who was sitting across from her drinking some tea,

"Well, usually at this time every day, she's out off doing her own workout routine regime, and I DO love her, she is my friend, but her regimes are INSANE! I mean one of her nicknames given to her by her grandmother is "Thunder Thighs" which you'd think is a derogatory term, but when she slammed her foot like a sumo wrestler, she made the ground shake for one second, again, SHOOK the GROUND for ONE. SECOND!" Pyrrha explained.

After saying that, Ruby had an expression of disbelief and shock,

"Wait, Whaaaaaaaa?" Ruby shockingly said.

_"I shouldn't be That surprised, the Valkyrie line on the female side are astonishing people, but even I find it impressive that Miss Nora is that strong at her current age." Salem telepathically said to Ruby._

"Soooooo, the best way to bring her to our side is to probably do it during her workout routine?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha nodded, "I think it would seem so." Pyrrha replied.

Ruby stood up, "Well, wish me luck then." Ruby said.

Pyrrha then gave Ruby a long passionate kiss, "Good luck Mistress Ruby and Mistress Salem."

After that, Ruby with Salem left the room to find where Nora was, wondering how she and Salem would turn Nora over while trying to keep up in her routine.

_"Salem? Even though you know of Nora's family on her mother's side and how strong they can be, how are we gonna keep up, even with you assisting, and taking over, both of us will still feel like running up a hill with a 50 lb turtle shell while wearing weighted clothes." Ruby psychically said._

_"Mmmm, Indeed Ruby, Though, I do have hopes that we will succeed, anything else I should know about her, like her Semblance?" Salem asked._

_"Oh, her semblance is electricity, basically, any kind of electricity she takes, static shock to even lightning, she can absorb it increasing her strength and can dish it out too, so maybe some how using some electric massaging somehow." Ruby psychically said._

_"I see, this will be interesting to say the least." Salem said._

_"I just hope it won't be too difficult though." Ruby replied._

 

* * *

 

After fifteen minutes, Ruby with Salem were outside in one of the yards, and found Nora practicing her squats, which showed of her workout shorts shaping around her fit ass and the sweat on her thigh muscles. Which upon seeing this, Ruby was getting a bit hot and blushing,

_"Ruby, your getting flustered again." Salem mentally teased._

_"Oh! Right, sorry about that, anyway, let's nab us a Valkyrie."_

_Ruby mentally said._

"Hey Nora!" Ruby greeted.

Nora stood up and saw Ruby, Nora wiped her forehead,

"Oh, Hey Ruby." "Whats up?"

"Well, I was thinking, that, well, as a Huntress in Training, it occurred to me that besides the training stuff in fields, I decided to do a workout thing and I was hoping that even though It'll be excruciating, I want to be apart of your workout routine and regime." Ruby said with confidence.

Nora was taken back at this for a few seconds, but then had her famous confident smile,

"Aaallll Righty then!" "Ruby, get ready to feel the burn." Nora said.

_"Don't worry Ruby, as i was trained physically by Light and Dark, so by now your body should be somewhat used to my training, so her's won't take that much of a toll, but you will still feel exhaustion."  Salem said._

_"Thanks Salem." Ruby replied._

Nora looked back at Ruby, "You say something Ruby?"

Ruby shook her head, "I didn't say anything."

Nora shrugged, "Mm, Must've been hearing things."

_"She couldn't have heard me right?" Salem wondered._

_"Don't know." Ruby_ replied.

After a couple minutes, Ruby had gotten changed into a red and black workout top and shorts.

Nora then punches her fist into her other palm with a smile, "Ok Rubes, we're gonna start with 200 Squats, 150 Push-ups and Sit-ups, and 300 Jumping Jacks for the warm-up, then 5 laps from the town to and around Beacon."

Ruby had a look of shock and defeat,  _"Oum, Light and Dark preserve me."_

After a little over 30 minutes, Ruby even though with a bit of Salem's assistance, had finally finished her 200 squats, after which, felt like her bottom half felt like it was being set on fire.

Ruby was moaning in a high pitch in pain.

Nora jumped back up, "OoooKaaay! Now for the Push-ups and Sit-ups, "C'mon, Say Goodbye to that Jelly Belly, and say Hello Six-Pack!"

_"I can barely move after that." Ruby thought to herself._

_"Do you want to switch and have me posses you for a while so you could relax and rest a bit but still gain the workout experience?" Salem Psychically asked._

_"Mmf, Yeah, Sure." Ruby replied._

Within a few seconds, Salem and Ruby switched control of her body over to Salem.

Salem as Ruby had begun to re-position herself into a push-up position,  **"O-Ok Nora, let's continue."** Salem said as Ruby.

Salem as Ruby and Nora had started their push-ups and Nora was astonished at how exhausted Ruby was and still moving normally but still showing strain.

Ruby even while in her mind, was still feeling the effects of the workout, though it hurt less but still felt a bit sore.

As the push-ups and sit-ups were done, Ruby had she and Salem switch back as though exhausted, she was able to do the 300 jumping-jacks.

"Wow Ruby, you're doing really good, c'mon, almost done." Nora said, then Nora was noticing a faint smell of strawberries.

_"I believe, she's noticing the pheromones, soon, we'll have her." Salem psychically said._

"Y-Yeah, new shampoo." Ruby replied.

Nora shrugged, "Ok. But Nooooow, I't's time for the 5 Laps to and from the town to around Beacon." Nora said with confidence.

Ruby had a look of defeat on her face, but Nora began to drag her along and they started, with Salem aiding in some parts so Ruby doesn't collapse from exhaustion.

The two were halfway done with the third lap, and Ruby was starting to become extremely exhausted,

*Exhausted Gasp* Can't.. *Exhausted Gasp* Keep.. *Exhausted Gasp* Running..*Exhausted Gasp* Can't Even..*Exhausted Gasp* Use..Exhausted Gasp* Semblance!!" Ruby Exclaimed.

_"Don't worry Ruby, I have this." Salem psychically said._

Salem and Ruby had switched again, once again taking control of her body. 

Nora then noticed Ruby catching up, "Wow Ruby, since when were you able to keep this up for This Long?"

 **"You'll see later Nora."** Salem said as Ruby.

As they were running, Salem noticed something, some special bands on Nora's wrists, above her ankles, and her belt, they were generating some electricity into her.

_"Why is she using those things to electrify her/" Salem Thought._

_Nora's Semblance is Electricity, the more electricity she takes in, she can dish out power back and can increase her strength. Ruby replied._

_"Hmmm, I think we can use that to bring to our side." Salem replied._

After the two had finished the workout, they both layed on the cool grass, with Slam and Ruby switching back, with Ruby still able to feel like she went on a work out from hell.

Nora then used her arms to prop herself up in  a sitting position, "Well that was a fun workout, so, when did you get that new strawberry shampoo?"

_"I think It's time Ruby, bring her to our side now." Salem said with command._

Ruby, still exhausted but still able to move, layed Nora down which surprised her a bit, places a big and long passionate kiss on her lips. this caused the pheromones after a long workout to pour over her, enveloping the two of them, making Nora's eyes grow heavy.

"Wh-Wh-What was that?" Nora asked half liddedly.

"That, Nora, was not strawberry shampoo, but instead our Aphrodisiac Pheromones that have been pouring out as we were exercising along with you, and it seems that It's finally taking effect." Ruby calmly explained.

"O-O-Our? "W-W-We?" Nora stammered.

Soon, they were teleport-ed thanks to Salem, to an empty workout room were Glynda turned off the camera's for a "Diagnostics Check".

"Wh-What just happened?" "R-R-Ruby"? Nora wondered still feeling a bit out of it.

She then saw Ruby undress till she was fully naked, with her arms wrapped around her own waist, her head slightly looking up, eyes closed and smiling. Soon, Salem had emerged from Ruby's body and turned to face Nora.

"Wha..Who are you?" Nora wondered.

"My name is Salem, Nora Valkyrie." Salem answered.

"So, have you been inside Ruby's body and possessing her/" Nora asked.

"Oh yeah definitely, and how it just feels to have my body being taken over by such a powerful and gorgeous woman, and the times we've had sex with each other and the others, an in our merged form is one hell of an experience." Ruby said nonchalantly and with passion.

This caused Nora to get taken back somewhat, hearing Ruby say those words so casually. Then suddenly it hit her.

"Oooohhhhhh ok, so I guess that this is my chapter to get absolutely pounded by Crimson Witch and using my semblance to enhance the pleasure." She said confidently.

After saying that, Ruby and Salem looked lost and confused, "Uuuuhhhh Nora, What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

Nora snapped back, "Oh, right, never mind that, so what's going to happen now?"

Salem undressed revealing her well endowed and beautiful figure, causing Ruby's loins to tremble a bit, "Now, Ruby and I will now bring you to our side."

Ruby and Salem layed Nora down and using her equipment, the two used the electricity from them to lightly stimulate Nora's pussy and breasts, as well as using the others as a sort of massage and vibration feelings, causing the young Valkyrie to moan in pure bliss and pleasure. At the same time, both Ruby and Salem were very passionately making out with each other, their lips pressed together as if melding and their tongues dancing in their mouths. They then leaned down and both kissing Nora on the lips, all three muffled moaning in pleasure which would go on for fifteen minutes then parted and set the equipment aside and Ruby and Salem stood up with Nora sitting up.

"I believe It's time to turn her fully Ruby." Salem Stated.

"Oh, I love this part." Ruby added.

With that, Salem and Ruby made out for some seconds before Salem fully re-merges into Ruby's body causing Ruby to feel such pleasure with Salem back in her body, and Ruby began to change, transforming back into Crimson Witch withe their enormous dick growing out of their pussy and pulsing, while Nora watched with pure love and lust in her eyes.

Crimson Witch layed Nora on her back again and positioned their dick against the walls of Nora's pussy,  _ **"Ready for a wonderful fucking Nora?"**_ Crimson Witch asked.

Nora grabbed her ass cheeks, "Oh yes, and don't. hold. Back. fuck me till I can't walk straight." Nora said with complete surety and enthusiasm.

**_"Hah, Alright then Nora, Here. I GO!!"_ **

They then thrusted their whole dick into Nora's tight pussy, making Nora and Crimson Witch Moan loudly .

 ** _OH GODDESSES YOUR PUSSY FEELS SO GOOD NORA, I FEEL LIKE I COULD FUCK YOUR HOLES FOR HOURS!!"_** Crimson Witch exclaimed.

"Oh YES! YOUR HUGE COCK FELLS AMAZING POUNDING EVERY INCH OF MY PUSSY!!"Nora shouted.

Crimson Witch continued to thrust in and out of Nora's pussy while using her magic to make their dick give off a tiny bit of electricity and making it vibrate inside her too, further adding to the wonderful experience.

Crimson Witch continued to pound Nora for an hour until she was on the verge of cumming,  _ **"Ah, I. I'm, I'M Gonna Cum inside you Nora, brace yourself, It's gonna be a lot."**_ Crimson Witch said.

"Oh Goddesses Yes! Fill Me. Fill Me up GOOOOOOOD"

After a few more thrusts, Crimson Witch finally came inside Nora's pussy, sending gallons of cum inside her till she looked nine months pregnant.

"AAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!! I feel soooo fuuuulllllll." Nora said.

 _ **"Mmmm your pussy was wondrous Nora, though don't think that's the end of it Nora, there' s a lot more to come, as well as your nice plump ass and your wet moist mouth of yours too."**_ Crimson Witch said with a sex fueled grin. 

Nora turned over presenting her ass with the cum oozing out, "Destroy my ass, fill me more."

Crimson Witch positioned their cock on Nora's ass-hole and grabbed her butt cheeks,  _ **"If you insist Nora, here I GO."**_ Crimson Witch said as she plunged her cock into Nora's ass-hole.

Crimson Witch was ramming Nora's ass while still vibrating causing her ass to vibrate and jiggle, which they had to remember to try that with Blake's Bellabooty for later. With each thrust, both ladies were being overflowed with sexual bliss and pleasure.

 _ **"Oh Nora! Your ass is so good and tight."**_ Crimson Witch said.

Nora looked over her shoulder, "I'm happy you like it my Mistress."

_"Huh, that's the second person to call us that, I think I like the sound of that." Ruby thought._

_"Oh yes, and trust me child, you will like the sound of being called Mistress." Salem replied._

After what seemed like almost an hour, Crimson Witch came loads in Nora's tight ass, with a decent amount reaching her stomach.

Crimson Witch pulled their cock out with cum once again oozing out.

 _ **"Ahhh that was** **splendid Nora."**_ ****Crimson Witch said.

With no time at all, Nora got up on her knees and grabbed their cock with her mouth open, "Please give me your sweet sweet essence Mistresses." Nora said with enthusiasm.

Crimson Witch then had a sly smirk and she stepped forward a bit so the head of her cock was in Nora's mouth, Nora began to suck on it a bit then Crimson Witch grabbed Nora's head and shoved the rest down Nora's throat though Nora didn't mind at all one bit. Crimson Witch was thrusting and ramming Nora's throat with Nora moaning in bliss.

 _ **"Mmmmmm Your throat is so nice and snug for my cock, be sure to take in every inch of it down to the base."**_ Crimson Witch said with euphoria.

Nora looked up at her and nodded and while her throat was being assaulted, she was still able to manage to get every inch of her huge cock.

_"Oh sweet goddesses, her throat is soooo nice." Ruby thought._

She continued to face-fuck Nora for a good 30 minutes then she was on the verge of cumming,  _ **"Mmmfff, Nora, get ready I'm about to cum in your throat, prepare to take it all."**_ Crimson Witch said.

With one final thrust, Crimson Witch held Nora's head all the way to the base of her cock and Nora was gripping Crimson Witch's ass as she chugged and swallowed each drop of their cum into their stomach, being sure not to spill a single drop of her mistresses' essence. After a few minutes of climaxing, the two finally released their holds on each other, Nora was on her back smiling and giggling, drenched in cum. Crimson Witch then formed back to Ruby's normal form and Salem re-emerged from her body, wrapping her arms around her little rose. The two then shared a passionate kiss.

"That was amazing Salem." Ruby said caressing Salem's butt.

"Mmm, Indeed it was Ruby, another very valuable addition to our ranks." Salem said while groping and massaging Ruby's breasts.

After a little while longer, they goth themselves cleaned up, got dressed, Salem re-merged into Ruby's body, and the two left the workout room and Ruby psychically told Glynda to turn the cameras back on.

 

* * *

 

 

After some time, they got back to Team RWBY's dorm where they all were waiting and welcomed Nora, then Salem re-emerged from Ruby and had them all strip and put up a sound-proofing spell so no one would hear and sprouted some Grimm tentacles from her back and wrapped them all up and pounded their pussies, except for Ruby, Salem had her cock emerge from her pussy along with a grimm tentacle and started to Fuck Ruby with them and were kissing as well for another job well done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this one took so long, was busy with other things and stupid procrastination too, but I got this one done finally. Also for this chapters name "The Völva Enchants The Valkyrie", "Völva" is Old Norse for "Witch" as I thought it was fitting, and don't worry, I still have plans for future chapters, including on were Salem introduces Ruby to Cinder, so there's that on to look forward too. and as always put some fun easter eggs in this one, as well as Nora's 4th Wall Breaking from RWBY Chibi for fun. See you all in the next one. - Sonic Star


End file.
